Caesar and Amelle Seppen
Caesar is the second son of the mateship Ashleigh, Myron, and Richard . He is the biological son of Richard Seppen and the full older brother of Julinda Kyle. Caesar is the younger half-brother of Max and older half-brother of Talia and Alayla. Amelle Seppen is the mate and wife of Caesar, as well as the mother of his daughter, Eleonora. Amelle is the youngest child of Richmond and Amara Walker. She has three older brothers, Silas, Aiden and Eden. All six of them are Drackens. Background Caesar, along with his younger siblings, was born in Wolverhampton, England. He was raised with a loving family with many extended famiy members and was thought to be a submissive, but turned out to be a dominant. He now lives in America with his mate and child. He was majoring in Accounting, however he dropped out and went into Law school. It is most likely that he will also drop Law school since he is uncertain about his future career. Amelle is Caesar's wife and Dracken mate. Not much is known about her family life, but it is thought that her parents spoiled her beyond repair. She has three older brothers. She had a mate before Caesar named Cordell and she was pregnant with his son, but due to poachers, who were told of her Dracken status by her former best friend, she lost both her son and mate in a vicious night attack that left her traumatised for the next decade. Personal Characteristics Caesar loves his family and is always happy when around them. He has a flair for dramatics and at times he's very childish. He takes after his biological father, Richard, but it seems that all of his siblings do too. He greatly admires his older brother, Max. He loves his mate and wife deeply. Amelle is a very bitter, arrogant, and manipulative woman. However, this seems true for most pureblood submissive Drackens. She will turn around any insult or remarks about her and brush it off as jealousy. She smothers her daughter and usually follows her Dracken instincts to a tee. She loves Caesar to a certain extent, but does not fully. In the last few years, however, and several talks with Harry, Amelle has been learning to control her Dracken side and rein in her arrogance after she saw how Harry was being treated by her mate's family and wanted to be treated the same. She was the one who reached out to Harry for help, after Harry almost lost his two sons, Calix and Leolin, after their birth in December 1997. Harry controlled himself and he and Amelle sat and spoke about her past relationship with Cordell and the son that she lost and how she'd had to go through eight years of therapy before the Dracken Counsel declared that she was fit to take another mate and pushed her through another mate meeting, one which she made last for months before she chose Caesar as her mate, purely because she wanted to be a part of the Maddison family, who she believed would be able to protect her better after Cordell had failed. She has come to love him for more than just the children he has given her and expressed that she would hate for anything to happen to him. Appearance As a child and young teenager, Caesar was thought to be a submissive Dracken due to his large eyes, androgynous features and slender body. However, a few days before his 16th birthday Caesar grew in height and weight. It was then that he was discovered to be a dominant Dracken. Standing at 6 foot 1 in, Caesar is shorter than the other males in his family and takes his father's eye color with light ash brown hair. He has bright yellow wings and his scales are a paler lemon yellow and soft mint green. He also has a handful of darker yellow scales, which is odd because they are very sparse and far apart. Amelle is described as a very beautiful woman with auburn hair and greyish-blue eyes (like the color of slate stone), standing at a height of 5 foot 6 in. She has a slightly off centered nose due to it being broken by Harry in a fight. She finds this as an imperfection and holds a grudge for it. Marriage/Mateship Amelle is Caesar's first wife and mate. Amelle, however, had a previous mate who died protecting her and suffered a miscarriage when she was seventeen, it then took her almost eight years to recover both mentally and physically from the incident . Children Eleonora Eleonora is the first daughter and child of Caesar and Amelle Seppen. She is a magical human and has an accelerated development due to her parents both being Drackens. She has reddish-brown hair and her Father's chocolate brown eyes. Beatrice Beatrice is the second child of Caesar and Amelle Seppen. She is a magical human and shows the accelerated development that all babies born from Dracken parents show. She has her Father's blondish-brown hair and her Father's chocolate brown eyes.